


Stiles' Gains

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Series: My Teen Wolf Weight Gain Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Feeding, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain, just so much fat!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: A collection of weight gain prompts and short fics centered around Stiles' weight gain.





	1. Gaining for a Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A variety of prompts or fics from my tumblr- @sterekchub. All with chubby!Stiles or superchub!Stiles  
> Always open for more prompts to fill if you leave it in the comments!

“Looks like two wasn’t enough. Maybe I should order another one.”

Stiles glared at him through the phone. “If you do, you better be personally bringing it to me, asshole. I can’t get off this couch.”

Stiles held the screen further away to stress the point. The angle gave Derek a much better view at just how stuffed Stiles’ belly was, pushed to its limits with soda and two meat lovers pizzas. Stretch marks ran angrily over his blubbery stomach, which was proudly swollen in front of him, covering his lap and forcing his thick thighs apart to. A few lighter, new marks had started to appear in his sagging love handles, stretching to the rolls of fat that wrapped around to his back.

Derek wished he lived closer. He needed to feel just how heavy all those rolls and pounds of flesh Stiles had been piling in felt pressed against him.. He hadn’t yet met Stiles in person, unless daily texts and weekly video chats counted. Their relationship had gone from Derek being a loyal fan and contributor to Stiles’ gaining goals, to being Stiles exclusive “sugar daddy.”

Stiles tried to move to a more comfortable position, groaned and unsuccessfully stifled a belch. “I should have had a smaller lunch.”

Derek’s eyes darkened. “What did you have?”

“I used up the Taco Shack gift card you got me for lunch.”

“There was $50 on that.”

“Not anymore.” He burped again and started rubbing his distended mound of a belly. “I was craving tacos.”

Derek laughed. “Think $75 will be enough for next week?”

Stiles thought about the scale that morning, 434 blinking up at him. Only six months before he could finally meet Derek in person. Stiles had sworn to keep his weight a secret from Derek until then. He wanted to surprise Derek with how big he had gotten, show off how much Derek’s gift cards and food deliveries and snack money had caused Stiles to balloon. If he could reach 500, or even 475…..

“Better make it $100.”


	2. Shrinking Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a dice meme: Stiles, holiday, 80lbs

 “You don’t have to wear the sweater.”

“Yes, I do! It’s your family tradition, Derek. Your mom made this for me. She actually knitted it, by hand, and if I don’t show up wearing it, she’s going to hate me!”

The offending sweater was stretched taut over Stiles’ stomach, rising with each frantic wave of his arms, until his entire jiggling belly was exposed.

“You could wear it like that,” Derek suggested, grinning.

“Haha. I’m trying to get your family to like me!”

“Stiles, they already like you.” He tugged at the bottom of the sweater, helping Stiles wiggle his way out of the too-tight garment. “They won’t mind.”

“Oh sure, they’ll ask ‘why isn’t your boyfriend wearing his sweater’ and - “

Derek let out a small huff of amusement. “- you’ve gained 80 pounds since they last saw you, they’re going to know why.”


	3. Tight Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Wide Wednesday

Stiles admitted to himself he’s outgrowing the chair. The armrests had started to press painfully into his fleshy sides when he sat and he had to wiggle a bit to get comfortably in and out of the chair. Not to mention his ass and sides were literally spilling over the sides of the chair.

 Not that he’s would ever tell that to Derek. Stiles would use the chair for the rest of his life if it meant proving Derek wrong.

***

Derek had warned him not to buy the chair.

Stiles had to lie down on the bed that morning to button his jeans – which he had only bought a few weeks earlier – and he had a major muffin top because they refused to button anywhere over his waist. No matter how many times he tugged down his shirt, it still refused to fully cover his lower belly and love handles. It didn’t help Derek kept slipping his arm around Stiles’ waist just to take a handful of the pudge drooping over his waistband.

“It’s only fifty bucks!”

“Stiles, the armrests don’t adjust and it has a 250 weight limit.”

“So? Derek, I’m only 200.”

“For now,” Derek muttered.

“Are you saying I’m going to outgrow my chair!?”

Derek poked him in the side. “Yes.”

“Not happening.”

“You had a plate of meatballs and three cinnamon buns for lunch, Stiles.”

“I needed energy for shopping.”

“Just get a bigger chair..”

Stiles ignored him.

***

Derek’s new favorite pastime became watching Stiles try to get up from the chair. Three weeks ago, Stiles had weighed himself and been 272. Over the weight limit of the chair.

Which Derek had told him months ago not to buy. So really, Stiles deserved to struggle

.“Need help?”

“I’ve got this.”

He put both hands on the arms of the chair and tried to heave himself up. After a couple of minutes of straining and wiggling around to try and free himself, he sat back down, out of breath.

 “How did you even fit in the first place?”

“I told you. I’m not outgrowing the chair! I just *huff*ate too much.”

Derek eyed the desk. It’s Stiles’ usual food and snacks, mixed in with the drafts of his new novel. Fast food bags, a pack of Oreos, the family size chips, and soda. He politely refrained from pointing out Stiles’ belly wasn't stuck, but it was than apparent where all that food is ending up.

Stiles put a hand under his belly, unsuccessfully trying to lift it while pushing himself to his feet. He tried with both hands, failing even more miserably as his love handles and waist refused to un-wedge themselves from the chair. He sat back down, belly wobbling in his lap.

“Fine,” he panted, “I admit I’ve gotten too fat for the chair.”

Derek smirked and put a hand on either side of Stiles’ waist, pushing his fleshy hips away from chair, while pulling Stiles to his feet. He stumbled forward into Derek.

“Thanks. But I’m still keeping the chair.”    
  


Three days later, Stiles leans back in the chair and it breaks. Derek is unduly smug about it.


	4. Shrunk Shirt

“Do you need a bigger size?”

“No. This one fits.”

“Stiles, I can hear you struggling.”

“Just one - last - button! Ha! Got it!” Stiles triumphantly fastened the last button and waddled out of the changing room.

“That doesn’t fit.”

“If I can button it, it fits.”

Derek eyed the buttons straining over Stiles’ fleshy middle. “You won’t be able to button it in another month.”

“Hey! You did just feed me an entire large pizza and those cinnamon buns.”

“And the pretzels.”

“And those.” Derek grinned. “I take it back. I don’t think that shirt will last a full month.”


	5. Fat at the Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Magical Weight Gain and Carnival

Beacon Hills annual County Fair was the only excitement in town over the summer. It was only a couple of ride intermixed with plenty of food and various vendors, and overall had a rather sad turnout, but Stiles and Scott went faithfully every year.

A badly set up booth was at the outskirts of the fair with a sad sign reading  _Madame May’s Potions_ on a piece of cardboard. There was an older woman sitting behind the booth, who reached out and grabbed Stiles' wrist as he passed. 

“You look like a young man in love. Want to impress someone? Become what they’ve always desired?”

She held up a small vial of violently pink liquid.

“No thanks,” Scott said hurriedly.

“Totally have to have it,” Stiles laughed. “It’s probably just sugar water or something.”

“This is a bad idea. You don’t mess around with witches.”

“It’s the County Fair. Not like there are real witches sitting in booths all day to make a few bucks.” Stiles handed the woman some money, uncorked the vial – which despite the color sadly tasted nothing like bubblegum – and then promptly passed out.

Scott moaned. “Derek is going to murder me.”

***

Stiles woke up and groggily opened his eyes to see Derek glaring down at him. 

“Um…I’m sorry?” 

“You’re an idiot!” Derek roared. “What possessed you to drink an unknown potion from a witch!”

“It was just a carnival! I figured it was like palm reading or something. How was I supposed to know she was a real witch?”

“You run around with a bunch of werewolves,” Derek snarled, “maybe that should have given you a clue.”

“Maybe if you actually used your words and told me what you were into I wouldn’t have been tempted!”

Scott interrupted them. “I’ll take the vial to Deaton and see if he can figure anything out and then Erica and Boyd and I will track down the carnival to the next town over. She’s probably still there.”

Stiles waited until they left before turning to Derek. “So, if this does work, what’s going to happen? Wait – if you’re into werewolf sex will I turn?”

“Stuff you should have thought of before drinking unknown substances.”

“So you do have a thing for werewolves. Fully shifted? Wolf form? Or – ”

“ – I don’t have a werewolf kink, Stiles.”

“So what is it?”

“Guess you’ll find out.”

“Funny. You know you don’t have to be embarrassed, right?” Stiles put a hand on Derek’s arm. “Seriously. I’m pretty open to everything. I mean, not everything, obviously. I’d prefer not to be a big, fuzzy wolf but, hey, we could figure something out.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m going to talk to Deaton.”

“I bet it’s a leather or bondage kink!” Stiles shouted after him.

“No, Stiles.”

***

Derek woke up when Stiles tried to silently untangle himself from the bedsheets to get dressed. It took him a good few seconds to shimmy the pants up around his thighs and then even longer to get his jeans to fasten. Derek felt slightly guilty at the small thrill of arousal he felt watching, made only worse when Stiles began to curiously grab the small amount of pudge around his waist. He was nowhere near being chubby, just slightly softer than before, but Stiles kept squeezing his newly softened body, moving his hands down from his stomach to his chest and then to his love handles.

Derek let out a strangled from the bed. “Stiles.”

Stiles turned around and flung himself onto the bed next to him. “Dude. This is way better than becoming a wolf. And this totally explains all the staring while I’m eating! Last week at the pack meeting you looked ready to bend me over the table.”

“You ate almost an entire pizza, Stiles.”

 “I was hungry. Scott dared me. You don’t just turn down a triple dog dare.”

“You are actually twelve.”

“Yep,” Stiles replied, popping the ‘p,' “and a twelve year old who now knows you have a total chubby kink!”

“I didn’t want to tell you for a reason.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to watch me eat an entire box of donuts right now?”

“No. You don’t need to do that just because you think I’m into it.”

“You have no idea good with this I am. Like, so on-board. I would have gained weight years ago except, broke college student budget and all that. I’m a little upset this was all the potion did…it doesn’t even jiggle.” He poked at the fat resting on top of his waistband. “Unless you like me only at this size?”

“Stiles, I’m fine with you at any size. Deaton said it was her idea of a practical joke and should only last a few days. ”

“But if I was to try to put on a little more weight…”

He could smell Stiles arousal at the thought. Derek got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist, dragging him back to the bed. He had no objection to seeing Stiles bigger. Flabbier. More for Derek to grab onto it.

“You’re still skinny,” he growled.

Stiles grinned. “We can fix that.”

***

The next morning, Stiles’ jeans were inches away from even buttoning.

“So I think the potion might still be working.”

“Lay down and suck it in.” Stiles obeyed. It took a few seconds of struggling, but he managed to get them buttoned. He poked curiously at his muffin top.

“Or maybe I’m just bloated from yesterday.”

“I’ll pick up some bigger clothes, just to be safe, and we can talk to Deaton tomorrow.”

“Can we get food first? I’m starving.”

Derek agreed, trying not to watch the slight wobble in Stiles’ step as he walked around.

Even watching Stiles walk to the car drove him crazy. Stiles couldn't have gained more than thirty pounds in the last two days, but the sudden added mass to his form had given him a slight waddle in his gait. Stiles decided to wear the tightest jeans possible, his chubby sides spilling out, not quite being hidden by an equally tight shirt. Every time he raised his arms, the shirt rode up over his gut. Stiles caught Derek watching and smiled while he pulled the shirt back down.

They headed to a diner a few miles out of Beacon Hills rather than chance anyone noticing Stiles’ sudden weight gain.

Stiles ordered a burger with fries and a milkshake. Derek did his best not to stare, but Stiles ate like he has been starving. When he finished eating, he waved down the waitress.

“Can I get another burger?” He rubbed his stomach, smiling slyly at Derek. “One just isn’t enough for me.”

The waitress left and Stiles started fidgeting under the table.

“What are you doing?”

“My pants are really right,” he let out a small sigh as his belly surged forward. Derek could feel his entire body temperature rise. “Going to have to get bigger sizes if I keep eating like this.”

“If you keep eating like this?”

“Dude, tell me you haven’t been staring at me all day wanting to grab this.” He shook his gut, laughing at the red flush that crossed Derek’s face. “Imagine another twenty? Or fifty?”

Derek’s eyes flashed as he shifted in his seat, wishing they were back at his loft. “Only fifty? Eating like this every day you’ll be more than that, Stiles.”

“I’m up for the challenge.”

“So greedy,” Derek groaned, “no wonder you’re getting fat.”

***

When Derek woke up the next morning, he noticed his arms are wrapped around a familiar skinny body. He quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed for work, sending a quick text to Stiles before heading out of their apartment.

_looks like it wore off. call me if anything comes up._

 Derek was sitting through yet another long and unnecessary meeting when his phone buzzed, indicating Stiles must have finally woken up. 

_something came up. Out of chocolate chips_

The attached picture was a towering stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup and whipped cream.

Derek excused himself early from work to bring Stiles lunch.

 


End file.
